Death Note : Family Scenes
by Olivier Fortin
Summary: Hi, this is a fan fiction about a family made of Death Note caracters: L Near Mello and Matt. It's both emotional and funny. P.S.: I had problems with it at first so I know it's the second time I publish it, I deleted the other one.
1. Chapter 1: Pieces

It was growing bigger and bigger. Surely the biggest he had ever made. It was so tall that he had to climb on his chair to be able to reach the top. It was truly a masterpiece. Since he had started, one month ago, he had past all his hours doing it. It was flawless. Every part of it was perfectly calculated so that it could be perfect. Each move he had made was so prudent that to place only one piece would take 15 minutes. And in fact, the similarity was perfect to. It was almost better than the original. Truly his masterpiece. An Eiffel Tower 6 feet tall. He had barely eaten since the beginning, but he didn't cared, this had to be done. It was almost finished.

Suddenly, he questioned himself: "What will I do once it's done?" It was true. Would he glue it so it can stay like that forever? No, bad idea, it would make an awful mess. Well, he couldn't just destroy it. No, that was clear in his mind, it would never move, not even an inch. Well, just letting it there would not be enough, because the chances that it would broke were high. Maybe he could just place a glass box over it, but it would be far too big to enter the room, and building one in the room was too dangerous. He really had no ideas.

Has he was thinking, near haven't noticed that there was only 20 dices left to place, and the Eiffel Tower all made of dices would be completed. But these were the hardest. He had to stay balanced on his chair and place the dice carefully on the top, adding to the fact that he didn't really liked highs. But it was to be made, his greatest masterpiece. Near haven't touched his toys since he had started. They were all on the floor, waiting for him. In fact, he didn't really remembered how it al started. He had bought thousands of dices, and he had just started, without really thinking. Since then, no one has entered his room. Surely the others were starting to worry, but he didn't cared.

Only 10 dices left. After all this work, he was almost done. He was so concentrated that he had not noticed the eyes angrily looking at him trough the lock of the door. The door was not locked. You could see in these eyes that they were not preparing something good. Only 5 dices. Near was feeling all the sweat on his forehead, but he was staying minded on his work. The world would be about to explode and he would continue his construction. That's it, the last dice. The top of the tower. Suddenly, he felt both happiness and sadness. Happiness because ha was almost finished, and sadness because he would not be able to continue his work. He hesitated a second, than placed the dice. "I DID IT, I DID IT!!!" He had never felt happier. Most of the time he wasn't feeling things at all, but this was truly joy.

It all happened very fast. The door opened and Mello was behind it. He only had time to think: "Not him again", that Mello was running toward the tower. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, don't!" … It was too late.

All that was remaining was Mello laughing, and the dices on the grounds. Now that was real sadness. For what was probably all lot of minutes, Near was standing on his chair, with his zombie face, and Mello was rolling on floor of laughing. " DADDYYYYYYYY!!!!!" He was now crying, probably for the first time since a long time.

L arrived after some time, and he understood right away was as happened. "Mello, what you did was bad, go in your bedroom!" "Sure dad" Near jumped in L arms, and he stayed there, crying, since he as felt asleep. L than placed Near in his bed, and return eating his cupcakes, will Mello was preparing his next joke.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

"Matt, come here, it's dinner time!"

"Come on dad, let me finish this level!"

"How many time left?"

"Five minutes, not more."

"Well, ok I guess."

L knew Matt wouldn't have finish before 30 minutes. Well, not much really. Mello was already eating like pork, as usual, and Near was eating at a very slow pace, also as usual. What was in the plate? No, it was not sugar. When you're a dad, you have to overcome you sweet tooth, even if it's kinda hard. Beef with broccoli, that's what was on the plate.

"Dad, can I stop eating now and return to play?" Near was still choked by the complete destruction of his construction, so he wasn't really feeling like eating meat. "No Near, you have to eat more, if you don't eat enough, you're going to be hungry during the night."

The L family, as we will call it, wasn't sleeping a lot. Four to six hours a night, not more. L was now solving cases at home, because he had to take care of Mello Matt and specially Near, the youngest of the three.

"Little baby can't finish is meal?" Mello would never miss a chance to get on Near nerves. He didn't really understood why. Sometime there were some things that could not be explained. Perhaps he was jealous of Near getting to much attention, or maybe he was afraid of Near surpassing him, who know? " Mello, you know you have to be good with your little brother." L was used to it. Near too in fact. But even if you're used, it hurts a bit anyway.

"It's not my problem if Near is a big baby!" "Ok, that's it, no chocolate for you, go in your room." L has said that with a very calm voice, as usual. Mello obeyed without questions. He was in his room almost all the time. And anyway, he had a reserve a chocolate hidden in his room that was big enough to survive a week. L knew of course, but he didn't really cared. Most of the time Matt would join Near in his room with is games and they would play together or sometimes prepare some tricks to do on Near.

"Thanks dad." Near was really silent now. "You know, Near, you have to ignore what Mello says, I'm sure he loves you in his heart." It was true. Mello did had some senses of caring with Near. "It's ok dad." Near knew that anyway he was going to surpass Mello someday. "It's ok Near, you can go in your room now, you've ate enough." In fact, L was quite tired of eating this beef too. He was not a good cooker anyway. Has soon has near has left the room, L took his hidden cupcakes and started eating them.

"Eating cupcakes again dad?" It was Matt. Matt was the oldest, so he was responsible enough to know that L had this eating habit. Anyway, he didn't really liked sweets, except for lollypops. "So, what's for diner?" "Beef, and you can have mine too." "Nice." Matt started eating. "You know mom is a far more greater cooker than you?" "Yeah, I know."

Matt was the only kid talking about their mom. They all knew they were adopted, but they also knew that L had a wife. She was always gone all the time. Matt had already finished. "Thanks for the meal dad." Than Matt went directly to Mello's room, not because he knew what had happened, but because he would go there every night anyway. All that was left in the diner room was L eating cupcakes and thinking about his wife, of how he miss her presence…


End file.
